


Letter to the upcoming Assassin's Creed film

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed movie, Gen, Jossed to heck, Letter, Letter to Ubisoft, Not a fanfic, Originally Posted on deviantART, meta? or something like that?, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest <em>Assassin's Creed</em> movie,</p><p>I eagerly await your release and will spend money to see you no matter what.</p><p>However, I have a few concerns and requests, if you don't mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to the upcoming Assassin's Creed film

Dearest  _Assassin's Creed_  movie,

I eagerly await your release and will spend money to see you no matter what.

However, I have a few concerns and requests, if you don't mind.

To start with, I'm a little skeptical that the 37-year-old Michael Fassbender can pull off the 25-year-old Desmond and/or Altaïr.

But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on that. I mean hey, Michael J. Fox was a convincing enough teenager in  _Back to the Future_. Not  **super**  convincing, but convincing enough.

Secondly, I know movies often get a love story crowbarred in when they don't need it, but please please please don't ramp up the "romance", if you can call it that, between Desmond and Lucy. They are no more than uneasy acquaintances in AC1! If you absolutely have to cram them together into some sort of couple, save it for the AC2 movie or ACB movie!

Also  **don't suck**  like the  _Max_   _Payne_  film!

And  **don't get cancelled**  like the  _Halo_  film. (But if you can't stop yourself from being cancelled, please metamorphose into something like _Forward Unto Dawn_.)

Perhaps most importantly of all:  **Don't wuss out and remove the stuff about religious miracles not being actual miracles but really being sufficiently advanced technology indistinguishable from magic.**

And, this is only a nice-to-have, but could you please be preceded by a notice that you are a work of fiction based on historical events and characters, and created by a multicultural team of various religious faiths and beliefs?

Thanks in advance! Safety and peace,

\- Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the movie is not gonna be about Desmond and is gonna be a complete original story rather than a retelling of the game(s). This was written way before any details were known other than the starring of Fassbender.


End file.
